Sweet Misery
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO LOSER! It's Piper's junior year of high school now, but are things any better for her? Chapt. 2 is up
1. Default Chapter

**Sweet Misery**

A/N: Well, looky here. It's finally the sequel to Loser! Aren't you all excited? It's finally here! Lol. Here's a little recap of ages: Prue-18, Piper-16, and Phoebe-14. 

**Chapter One **

I can be so damn naive some times it makes me sick.  At the beginning of the summer I was filled with such hope, I was just _sure_ that everything would be okay now. I didn't even think of what would happen next year at school after I quit cheerleading, or what I would do with out Prue. She was the only one I ever confided anything in and now she's millions of miles away. Phoebe's still too young to really talk to, and she seems like she's always in a bad mood now anyway, and Bree decided to spend the whole summer at her grandparent's house in Texas, so I haven't seen her in three months. The first day of my junior year is tomorrow and I wish it would never come. If I could stop time right now, it wouldn't be so bad. I still would be lonely, but I haven't seen anyone from school the entire summer so no one's been around to make fun of me. 

I groan and look at the clock; it's two in the morning and, instead of getting sleep so I won't be a total zombie for my first day of school tomorrow I'm awake worrying about it. _Great, just great, Piper_, I think, annoyed at myself. I close my eyes again and roll over in bed, just starting to doze off again when I hear Phoebe tiptoe into my room. 

"Hey Piper, are you awake?" she whispers, sitting in the edge of my bed. I open my eyes and roll over again to face her, realizing I'm just not going to get sleep tonight, "Yeah, what's wrong Phoebe? Why are you up?" I ask, trying my best to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I've had to become the big sister in the past few months and I really don't blame Prue for being so snappish toward Phoebe sometimes. Phoebe can get really clingy. Phoebe sighs and lays down next to me, "I don't want tomorrow to come" she says, "I don't want to be a freshman, Piper" she whines. I cringe, "Why not?" I ask, "You know you'll make tons of friends and you'll be popular, just like always" 

Phoebe nods, "I guess" she says uncertainly and then she's quite for a moment before asking me "Hey Piper? Would you mind when we got to school tomorrow, if um, you didn't tell people you were related to me? I just don't want to get off on the wrong foot with people the first day" My heart crushes as she says it, she doesn't want people to know she's related to me. She's going to be just like Prue was; she'd be my sister at home, but act like I was a stranger at school. I feel my eyes pool with tears and try to blink them back as I reply, "That's fine Pheebs" I blink again, happy it was dark so Phoebe couldn't see me crying. "Go back to bed Phoebe" I tell her a little sharper then I'd meant to. 

She doesn't seems to notice as she slips out of my bed and wanders back to her room, whispering " 'Night Piper" behind her before  disappearing down the hall. 

I sigh and wipe my eyes with the corner of my pillow case, I really do need to get sleep, and I'll see Bree for the first time tomorrow in months, that's something at least, I think, crying myself back to sleep; hating myself, my life and how nothing in it seems to change, ever. Once a loser, always a loser I suppose. Some times when I go to sleep I wish I wouldn't have to wake up again to face another day. 

A/N: Please review!!!                  


	2. High School Hell

**Sweet Misery**

A/N: hehe…Tess, I think that was the longest review I've ever gotten. Your reviews are so funny, I love reading them, and no, I don't think of you being like Phoebe, at all. You seem so much older then 14, you really do, and I wrote Phoebe acting really young for her age on purpose…you'll see why, just be patient. ~ Your big sis ;) 

**Chapter Two 'High School Hell' **

I awoke to the buzzing of my alarm and clicked it off, yawning and snuggling under the blanket again, wishing I could just go back to sleep. Normally I'd be getting both Prue and Phoebe up by now, but Prue's not here. I still really wasn't quite sure how I felt about that, as much as I always complained about her it would have been nice to have her around, I hate feeling like I'm the oldest and that I'm totally in charge of Phoebe since Grams leaves for work before we even wake up and doesn't get back until past dinner time. 

I pulled myself out of bed and sleepily walked down the hall, knocking on Phoebe's door, then opening it. "Phoebe, it's time to get up" I said. "Go away" Phoebe mumbled, rolling over. I walked in, "Please Phoebe? Get up, we don't want to be late" I told her, trying to reason, remembering the days when Prue would just yank her blankets off her and literally drag her out of bed when I couldn't get her up, I always told myself I'd be a better big sister then that if I ever got the chance. "Why do you want to get there so early?" Phoebe asked glaring at me, "You hate school" I glared at her back, "Yes, but I'm in charge of you and if we're late I'll be the one getting in trouble for it" I told her, "So get up Phoebe" I said sternly, "Now" She still didn't budge. 

I hate to have these power struggles with her, it's like she just really doesn't believe that I'm in charge of her now. She always did what Prue said, but Prue was mean to her, and I don't want to be that way, I really don't. "Fine, I'll get up" Phoebe said, "Burt not because you asked me too" she added snippily. I shrugged, "Okay" I replied not about to fight with her now. I looked at the clock and realized we'd wasted more the ten minutes just arguing. I rushed to take a shower and get dressed. 

"Phoebe!" I called up the stairs about 20 minutes later, "Are you ready yet?" I walked back in the kitchen, putting two pop tarts in the toaster, waiting for her. She walked in a few minutes later fluffing up her curled hair, and putting on lip gloss on. If I hadn't known better I would have said she was Prue, she looked just like her. I shook my head to myself hating how I had two gorgeous sisters and I always just looked so plain. The pop tars popped up on the toaster and I handed one to Phoebe, taking the other for myself and grabbing my backpack that sat by the door, walking out to the driveway, looking for Bree's car. Even thought I had my license I didn't have a car, so I still depended on rides from other people. 

A few minutes later Bree pulled up in a dark blue BMW. I grinned and ran down the driveway to meet her, getting in the passenger seat.   
 "Bree!" I exclaimed, hugging her, "Did you have fun in Texas? It seems like you were gone for so long!" Bree nodded distractedly, "Un-huh" she answered looking out the window. Phoebe got in the backseat and Bree took off. 

"What's wrong?" I asked her, Bree didn't seem at all excited to see me. She shrugged, "Nothing Piper" she replied sharply, "I'm fine, just let it go" I frowned, "Sorry" I sad softly, slumping in my seat. Great, now she was mad at me, and I didn't even do anything wrong. This year already seems like it's turning out worse then the last. 

Bree parked in the Baker High parking lot and Phoebe turned to me, "Bye, I'll take the bus home" she said, getting out of the car, looking around to make sure no ones had seen her in the car with me. I sighed and turned to Bree, "What class do you have first period?" I asked. "Spanish" she replied and didn't ask me what mine was. "Um, mines advanced Chem." I told her, disappointed that we wouldn't be in class together. "Maybe we can meet up at lunch" I said hopefully. Bree shrugged, "Maybe" she said vaguely. I sighed, wondering what was the matter with her. "Bree, what's wrong?" I asked again, hoping she didn't get mad; I was just concerned about her. Bree shook her head and looked away, "Nothing, I'm just thinking about other things" she said, getting out of the car and walking in the direction of the school. I got out of the car too and jogged to catch up with her. "Fine" I snapped, "Just ignore your best friend then" I said, hurt and angry at her. I haven't seen her for months and this is how she treats me? It's just not fair. 

Bree stopped walked and turned to me, tears in her eyes, "It's not that" she said quietly, "I just can't tell you now" she said and wiped her eyes, walking off and joining the group of cheerleaders and football players hanging out in front of the building. Now I was more concerned about her then ever, but if she wasn't going to tell me what was wrong, then I guess there was nothing I could do about it, but I couldn't help but think that if she really trusted me she'd tell when what was wrong, no matter what it was. 

Since I had no one to talk to I decided to just go to chemistry early. I walked in, realizing that once again I was the first one in the class room; the teacher hadn't even gotten there yet. I took a seat in the back and looked at the clock; there was still 10 minutes until the bell rang. I sighed again, trying to push my stress about Bree and Phoebe out of my mind. I took a pen out of my backpack and started to draw on the knee of my jeans boredly. 

"Well look who it is" I heard Mira Johnson's voice and looked up, cringing to think we had another class together. "What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see her, "This is _advanced_ chem." Mira's mouth dropped open in surprise, "Surprised that I'm in honors classes?" she said condescendingly, "Well don't be, because, unlike you, I have beauty and brains. I'm not a freak like you" she snapped, sitting a few desks ahead of me, flipping her shiny black hair behind her before taking out her cell phone, and starting to talk in it, she'd called Kelley or Tina no doubt and I heard her say into the phone, "You won't believe who's in my first period class, it's that loser Halliwell girl" she listened into the phone and laughed, "Yeah and this year Prue isn't around to stop us from making fun of her" 

My heart sunk hearing this; I could believe how stupid I was! I hadn't ever thought of that. Prue always protected me from them before, but now I was all alone, who knows what they'll do to me. I wished Bree was here, she always knew how to stand up to them. 

The bell rang and Mira put away her phone before the teacher walked in. "Hello class" he said in the typical nerdy teacher way before writing him name on the blackboard; Mr. Johnson. My eyes grew wide. Oh no! It's couldn't be…Johnson was a popular last name, there's no way that could be Mira's father, I hoped. "I'm Mr. Johnson" he said, "But most of you probably already know me as Mira's dad" I couldn't believe it, Mira's father! That's why she got in this class, and now she could do whatever she wanted, he'd never stop her. Mira always got what she wanted. I stopped listening to Mr. Johnson, as he talked about class rules and all the normal, boring first day stuff, wondering how this day could get any worse. 

"…And now I'll assign you all lab partners" he said, "Please change seats so you're sitting next to the people I assign." I looked around the class, wondering who I'd be paired with, only half listening as he went through the last name's alphabetically, finally he got to my name, "Piper Halliwell" he said, and I looked up, hoping it wasn't going to be too bad. "You'll be paired with Mira Johnson" My mouth dropped open. Mira! I have to work with her?

"But Dad!" Mira whined, "Piper's a freak, I don't want to be lab partners with her!" I blushed as the rest of the class started at me, great, now even the kids who didn't know me before now know I'm a total loser. "Mira" Mr. Johnson said patiently, "I think it'll be good for you to partner with Piper, now go sit next to her" Mira pouted and slumped down in an empty chair next to me, glaring at me. "I hate you" she hissed, venom dripping from every syllable, "And you'd better be prepared to work, because I'm not doing any of it. My dad won't fail me no mater what I do in this class" she said matter of factly. 

"Okay" I said quietly, I didn't want to fight with her, it would only make things worse. I wished that the earth would just opened up and swallow me right then, it seems like every time I don't think things can get worse they always do. 

A/N: Review!! Please, please? 


	3. Bree's Secret

**Sweet Misery**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me! ;)

**Chapter 3 "Bree's Secret"**

The rest of Chemistry wasn't so bad and her next period class, English was non-eventful. Finally it was time for lunch. Piper sighed and wasn't quite sure if she was happy it was lunch time or not. She walked to the lunch room hoping with ever fiber of her being that Bree had the same lunch period that she did. Piper looked around the crowed lunch room, seeing Phoebe sitting at a table cross the room with some of her friends. Piper was about to go over and say hi, but she remembered her promise to Phoebe the previous night and decided to stay put. 

After looking around some more she decided that Bree didn't have the same lunch as she did. Piper sat down dejectedly at an empty table and took her brown paper lunch bag out of her backpack trying to ignore the snickers she heard around her because she was eating alone. 

When she was half way done with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich a guy plunked down in the chair next to her. Piper looked up, startled; most people had been avoiding the table she sat at like the plague, so she was surprised to actually see someone sit next to her. Especially when she was how good looking he was and realized it was Matt Dobson, a popular junior. He had light blonde hair and mossy green eyes. He looked up and saw her watching him, "Hey" he said with a smile. 

Piper smiled too, "Hi" she said, "Um, I'm sorry, are you lost? The football players sit over there" Piper said pointing to a table a few rows from hers filled with obnoxious guys in letter jackets and giggling cheerleaders. 

He laughed and shook his head, "Nope, I know where the brainless jock table is" he replied, "But if you don't want me to sit here, then I won't" he said, about to get up. 

"No!" Piper said immediately, "I mean, you can sit here, if you want, I'm just surprised you want to. No one ever wants to sit with me" she admitted, blushing as she listened to herself babble. 

"Well, I do" Matt said, "I actually have a question to ask you" he said, looking up at her earnestly, "You're really good in chemistry, right?" he asked. Piper nodded. Matt smiled, "Well, would you mind tutoring me sometime? I'm sort of failing that class, and I'll be kicked off the football team if I don't raise my grade" 

"Okay" Piper said, "I wouldn't mind, um, you could come to my house, or something" Piper said feeling herself bush, she wasn't used to talking to cute guys, especially ones who weren't making fun of her. 

"Great" Matt said, "You live on Prescott street, right?" he confirmed. 

Piper nodded and then paused, "How do you know where I live?" 

"I've been stalking you" Matt said with mock seriousness. Piper's eye's widened and Matt laughed, "I'm jut joking Piper, lighten up" he said, "I know Bree, she told me where you live" 

"Oh" Piper said, "Well, when do you want to come over?" she asked. 

Matt shrugged, "Whenever, I have football practice until 4, but I could come over anytime after that" he told her, standing up, "Okay, well. I'd better get back to the brainless table before they miss me too much" he joked, walked back to the popular table. 

"Okay, bye" Piper said, grinning from ear to ear, she really couldn't believe that Matt Dobson was going to come to her house! 

The rest of the day was a haze to Piper as she partly floated along, imagining Matt at her house and wishing that Prue was here to see her now. So what if she was only tutoring him, he'd still sat at her lunch table for a few minutes. 

"Well, well, well, proud of yourself that Matty's talking to you?" Kelley's voice snapped behind her after school. Piper whirled around coming face to face with Kelley, Tina and Mira. 

Piper looked at the floor, "He's just coming over to my house to study" she said quietly. 

"Study?" Kelley hissed, flipping her flawless blonde hair behind her shoulder, "Well you'd better _only_ just study, loser" she said, looking around before shoving Piper against a locker, pinning her there, "Because he's going to be my date for homecoming, and I don't want you screwing it up" she snarled. 

Piper gasp in surprise and looked away trying not to cry, she'd hit her head when she's gotten slammed against the locker. It's just not fair, Piper thought, Why do they always pick on me? 

Kelley let her go again, smoothing down her skirt and glancing down the hall again to make sure no one saw her. "Stay away from Matt or getting slammed against a locker will be the least of your worries, freak" Kelley told her. "Theirs no Prue around to protect you now" she said, sneering at Piper before walking off. Tina and Mira glared at Piper and then followed Kelley obediently. 

Piper sunk to the floor and buried her face in her hands, trying to take deep breaths and calm down so she didn't just burst into tears right there. After a few minutes she stood up again shakily and walked down the hall towards the gym in search of Bree. She found her by the locker they shared. 

"Why aren't you at cheerleading?" Piper asked her the second she reacted the locker. 

Bree shrugged, "I didn't feel like going" she said, slamming the locker shut, "Let's go home" she said, walking briskly ahead. 

Piper gritted her teeth in annoyance and followed after her, "Bree, wait!" she said, running up to her. Bree ignored her and kept walking until she reached her car, unlocking it and getting in the driver's seat. 

Piper got in the passenger seat and turned to Bree, "Please tell me what's wrong" she begged, "I'm really worried about you Bree" Piper admitted. 

Bree rolled her eyes, "Just leave me alone Piper, I can take care of myself" she snapped looking away and sighing. 

Piper shook her head, "Damn it Breanne, if you don't want to tell me then fine, but then don't just act all mopey all the time. I've had such a bad day and I can't take it, I can't take you acting weird with me too" Piper said, tears filling her eyes. Bree sighed and laid her head on the steering wheel, starting to cry. 

"What's wrong?" Piper asked again softly, rubbing her back as she cried. 

Bree shook her head, "You're going to hate me if I tell you" she cried, "You'll think I'm a total whore". 

Piper shook her head, "I won't, I promise. Please just tell me, I want to help you." 

Bree nodded, wiping her eyes and turned to Piper, "I'm pregnant" she whispered. 

A/N: Please review! :)  


End file.
